


my ghost of tsushima - 𝔖𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔞 𝔑𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡 - Wattpad

by inkr1bbons



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: "commentCount":29387, "commentCount":334951, "commentCount":540442, "commentCount":624974, "commentCount":74977, "commentCount":79460, "commentCount":87728, "commentCount":94914, "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/210380193-256-k38007.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/215788195-256-k228497.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/216574191-256-k24458.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/220586308-256-k418768.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/221456964-256-k446340.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/230952761-256-k868043.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/240058442-256-k534968.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/241178840-256-k126989.jpg", "cover":"https://img.wattpad.com/cover/242260176-256-k709693.jpg", "description":"A book of POV one shots including varied harry potter characters. Some are sexual, "description":"Cassiopeia Black grew up with more on her plate than the usual teen girl. She didn't, "description":"I feel like the title explains it // Requests are closed for the moment", "description":"It is a known fact that Crookshanks helped Sirius Black in the capturing of Pettigrew, "description":"Lexi Hooper has been a Harry Potter fan since the very start. One day, "description":"» I didn't know you had a sister, "numParts":106, "numParts":199, "numParts":200, "numParts":47, "numParts":49, "numParts":56, "numParts":57, "numParts":68, "numParts":72, "readCount":1162820, "readCount":1164964, "readCount":1928068, "readCount":2049806, "readCount":3443994, "readCount":5576686, "readCount":7261885, "readCount":9057282, "title":"Bruises ꨄ︎ James Potter", "title":"Haikyuu Smut//Imagines ", "title":"Harry potter characters| One shots (smuts and fluffs)", "title":"Muggle", "title":"Potter | 𝘚𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬", "title":"Potter? || Draco Malfoy x Reader", "title":"i hate you. (tommy innit x reader)", "title":"𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐃𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐋𝐄 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓| 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲", "url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/215788195-muggle", "url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/221456964-harry-potter-characters-one-shots-smuts-and-fluffs", "url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/230952761-haikyuu-smut-imagines", "url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/241178840-potter-draco-malfoy-x-reader", "url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/242260176-i-hate-you-tommy-innit-x-reader", "voteCount":17397, "voteCount":208441, "voteCount":33030, "voteCount":33583, "voteCount":375721, "voteCount":486969, "voteCount":62787, "voteCount":79907, #4 in #FanFiction", F/M, I just enjoy using my own interpretation of their personalities to write fanfictions on ARE in in in, Lexi and her friend decide to go to King's Cross station for a memorable cosplay. But what started a, Lexi realizes that she has the power to change everything and save everyone; because she knows what, Lexi starts to run towards the wall between platform 9 and 10, Padfoot - Freeform, Potter. «", This is a sequel to 'Potter'. Please don't proceed if you haven't read that book.", Wormtail - Freeform, and Prongs? What if she was James Potter's twin sister? And why did Dumbledore do almost everything, both polar opposites... And a dark past that seems to follow her no matter how far or fast she 𝐀𝐍𝐃, careful not to hit it too hard. But the shocking part is, especially not his best friends sister. But all that changes when he notices the girl has more than, even though she is just a Muggle.", if she weren't caught between two boys, the wall disappears and she passes the barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkr1bbons/pseuds/inkr1bbons
Summary: This is an almost completed book from my Wattpad account, son1an3v3rm1nd. I am still awaiting a final episode to conclude my series.
Relationships: Jin Sakai / Y/N L/N
Comments: 4





	my ghost of tsushima - 𝔖𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔞 𝔑𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡 - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> This is an almost completed book from my Wattpad account, son1an3v3rm1nd. I am still awaiting a final episode to conclude my series.

my ghost of tsushima - 𝔖𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔞 𝔑𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima)  


  
  


# my ghost of tsushima 

  
  
2.1K Reads  
  
144 Votes  
18 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/son1an3v3rm1nd)  
**By[son1an3v3rm1nd](https://www.wattpad.com/user/son1an3v3rm1nd)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated Nov 03  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=my+ghost+of+tsushima+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F236086483-256-k650734.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+jin+sakai+is+my+ghost+of+tsushima%0A%3A+%CD%80%CC%97%E2%9E%9B+%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%8A%F0%9D%90%92%3A%0A%23%F0%9D%9F%8F+%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A0+%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7+%F0%9D%90%A0%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%9A%2C+%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AC+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F+%F0%9D%9F%96%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%91%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%23%F0%9D%9F%90+%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A0+%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7+%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A1%2C+%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AC+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F+%F0%9D%9F%96%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%91%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%3A+%CD%80%CC%97%E2%9E%9B+%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D%3A+%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%A0%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%2C+%F0%9D%9F%95%2C+%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D%28%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9D+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F%29%3A+%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%9B...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D236086483&caption=%3Cb%3Emy+ghost+of+tsushima%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0Ajin+sakai+is+my+ghost+of+tsushima%0A%3A+%CD%80%CC%97%E2%9E%9B+%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%8A%F0%9D%90%92%3A%0A%23%F0%9D%9F%8F+%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A0+%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7+%F0%9D%90%A0%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%9A%2C+%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AC+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F+%F0%9D%9F%96%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%91%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%23%F0%9D%9F%90+%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A0+%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7+%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A1%2C+%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AC+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F+%F0%9D%9F%96%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%91%2F%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%3A+%CD%80%CC%97%E2%9E%9B+%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D%3A+%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%A0%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD%2C+%F0%9D%9F%95%2C+%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0A%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D%28%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9D+%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F%29%3A+%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%9B%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%2C+%F0%9D%9F%8F%F0%9D%9F%95%2C+%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%F0%9D%9F%90%F0%9D%9F%8E%0Aink+ribbons+%2F+http-wanderlust+%C2%A9+2020&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/236086483)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=my%20ghost%20of%20tsushima&body=my%20ghost%20of%20tsushima%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/968999066-my-ghost-of-tsushima-when-he-was-a-child)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    jin sakai is my ghost of tsushima
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    : ̗➛ 𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐊𝐒:
    #𝟏 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚, 𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝟖/𝟐𝟑/𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
    #𝟐 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐡, 𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝟖/𝟐𝟑/𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
    
    : ̗➛ 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭, 𝟕, 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
    𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝(𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟): 𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫, 𝟏𝟕, 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ink ribbons / http-wanderlust © 2020

  * [action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
  * [adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
  * [elxtriiq](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/elxtriiq)
  * [fanfic](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic)
  * [fl00r](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fl00r)
  * [ghostoftsushima](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ghostoftsushima)
  * [jinsakai](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jinsakai)
  * [lordsakai](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lordsakai)
  * [lordshimura](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lordshimura)
  * [lorelikimiko](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lorelikimiko)
  * [love](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love)
  * [romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
  * [stealth](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/stealth)
  * [xreader](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ When he was a child. ](https://www.wattpad.com/968999066-my-ghost-of-tsushima-when-he-was-a-child)
  * [ Komoda Beach ](https://www.wattpad.com/933501201-my-ghost-of-tsushima-komoda-beach)
  * [ (Y/N) And Yuna ](https://www.wattpad.com/933545592-my-ghost-of-tsushima-y-n-and-yuna)
  * [ Not Alone ](https://www.wattpad.com/933886975-my-ghost-of-tsushima-not-alone)
  * [ Saving A Blacksmith (1) ](https://www.wattpad.com/934039953-my-ghost-of-tsushima-saving-a-blacksmith-1)
  * [ Saving A Blacksmith (2) ](https://www.wattpad.com/935060879-my-ghost-of-tsushima-saving-a-blacksmith-2)
  * [ Straw Hats ](https://www.wattpad.com/936112151-my-ghost-of-tsushima-straw-hats)
  * [ Straw Hats (2) ](https://www.wattpad.com/939151641-my-ghost-of-tsushima-straw-hats-2)
  * [ Naming A Ghost ](https://www.wattpad.com/943806656-my-ghost-of-tsushima-naming-a-ghost)
  * [ Betrayed Smiles ](https://www.wattpad.com/944277806-my-ghost-of-tsushima-betrayed-smiles)
  * [ Unsavory Friends ](https://www.wattpad.com/945794672-my-ghost-of-tsushima-unsavory-friends)
  * [ But I Will Fight For Peace ](https://www.wattpad.com/946327278-my-ghost-of-tsushima-but-i-will-fight-for-peace)
  * [ Bonds Tied ](https://www.wattpad.com/947826037-my-ghost-of-tsushima-bonds-tied)
  * [ Fort Koyasan (Bad & good(?) ending for Y/N) ](https://www.wattpad.com/950235010-my-ghost-of-tsushima-fort-koyasan-bad-good-ending)
  * [ Dying Embers ](https://www.wattpad.com/950280021-my-ghost-of-tsushima-dying-embers)
  * [ The Fate Of Tsushima ](https://www.wattpad.com/950338489-my-ghost-of-tsushima-the-fate-of-tsushima)
  * [ Disown the Ghost ](https://www.wattpad.com/975816425-my-ghost-of-tsushima-disown-the-ghost)
  * [ Incarcerated ](https://www.wattpad.com/976311193-my-ghost-of-tsushima-incarcerated)



## Get notified when **my ghost of tsushima** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).  


  
Learn more about our content guidelines'>  
  
Mature   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F236086483-my-ghost-of-tsushima)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247652267-phoenix-h-s)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247652267-phoenix-h-s)

[ Phoenix | H.S. 825K34K234K
    
    
    "Oh, you have no idea how dirty I can play." My words made her eyes lower to my lips once more.
            The tension growing around us made the air feel thick, I was feeling a lo...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247652267-phoenix-h-s)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/220586308-crookshanks-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/220586308-crookshanks-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[ Crookshanks | 𝘚𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 1.3M86.1K98.1K
    
    
    After the first Wizarding War, Jenna Potter ran away in order to forget all about her painful past, after losing everyone she had and the love of her life being falsely...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/220586308-crookshanks-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/215788195-muggle)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/215788195-muggle)

[ Muggle 9M486K624K
    
    
    Lexi Hooper has been a Harry Potter fan since the very start. One day, Lexi and her friend decide to go to King's Cross station for a memorable cosplay. But what started...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/215788195-muggle)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/210380193-bruises-%EA%A8%84%EF%B8%8E-james-potter)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/210380193-bruises-%EA%A8%84%EF%B8%8E-james-potter)

[ Bruises ꨄ︎ James Potter 1.9M79.9K94.9K
    
    
    Cassiopeia Black grew up with more on her plate than the usual teen girl. She didn't get to wear pink dresses or cry over boys who had broken her heart. No. She was stuc...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/210380193-bruises-%EA%A8%84%EF%B8%8E-james-potter)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/240058442-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%98-%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%A8-%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%B2)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/240058442-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%98-%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%A8-%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%B2)

[ 𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐃𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐋𝐄 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓|... 1.1M33.5K74.9K
    
    
    𝐃.𝐌
              "Careful Draco," I scoffed, "You almost sound jealous."
              "Maybe I am." He shrugged, leaning in closer so that his hot breath fanned the side of my throat. "...D...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/240058442-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%98-%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%A8-%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%B2)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/241178840-potter-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/241178840-potter-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[ Potter? || Draco Malfoy x Reader 5.5M208K334K
    
    
    » I didn't know you had a sister, Potter. «

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/241178840-potter-draco-malfoy-x-reader)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221456964-harry-potter-characters-one-shots-smuts-and-fluffs)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221456964-harry-potter-characters-one-shots-smuts-and-fluffs)

[ Harry potter characters| One shots (smuts an... 3.4M33K87.7K
    
    
    A book of POV one shots including varied harry potter characters. Some are sexual, some involve death and tragedy and some are just feel good love stories.
            Hope you all...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221456964-harry-potter-characters-one-shots-smuts-and-fluffs)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[ Potter | 𝘚𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 7.2M375K540K
    
    
    It is a known fact that Crookshanks helped Sirius Black in the capturing of Pettigrew in his rat form, back in Harry Potter's third year.
            But what if Crookshanks was in...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/216574191-potter-%F0%9D%98%9A%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%89%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%AC)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/230952761-haikyuu-smut-imagines)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/230952761-haikyuu-smut-imagines)

[ Haikyuu Smut//Imagines  1.1M17.3K29.3K
    
    
    I feel like the title explains it // Requests are closed for the moment

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/230952761-haikyuu-smut-imagines)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242260176-i-hate-you-tommy-innit-x-reader)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242260176-i-hate-you-tommy-innit-x-reader)

[ i hate you. (tommy innit x reader) 2M62.7K79.4K
    
    
    "tommy, i hate you!" you cry, nearly breaking your mouse.
            "i know," he smirks.
            (NO SMUT!! tommy is a minor!)
            (if anyone in this fanfic is uncomfortable with it, i'll tak...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242260176-i-hate-you-tommy-innit-x-reader)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
